beyondnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Novis Trading Enterprises
Novis Trading Enterprises (NTE), is a large interplanetary corporation based on Mars. It is mainly an interplanetary shipping corporation but also develops and produces various types of technologies. It has a larger presence in the colonies than on Earth. Novis was founded on Mars by Gregory Fletcher in 2092 to tap into the growing colonial trade industry during the Mineral Boom. Starting with a small fleet of vessels, Novis faced stiff resistance from other corporations at the start. Eventually, through shrewd buyouts, the company grew larger over the years and is now one of the larger companies in existence. It has become a major source of employment and products in the colonies, even after the dying down of the mineral boom. History Founded on Mars in 2092 by Gregory Fletcher, a small company owner from the southern lands of the old United States. The company had humble beginnings. With only a small fleet of freighter ships Making the months trip to and from Earth and Luna. However, the brief mineral boom of the colonies made the shipping industry very profitable. And Novis Trade Enterprises brings in new wealth to expand it's shipping fleet to several dozen vessels. Becoming the largest domestic shipping company in it's area of Mars. However, the young company still faced stiff competition from Earth Based shippers. Such as the Traders Exports Union, which was based in Atlanta, Georgia. Gregory knowing he could not outperform the larger company, instead opted for another option. He arranged a meeting for himself and the CEO of TEU. Meeting the man in a club he often visited on Luna, he purchased the rival drinks and eventually talked the man into gambling the company away in a game of Poker. Risking everything he owned, the gamble payed off and Gregory more than doubled the size of his company overnight and established his first foothold on Earth. However, the colonial mineral boom died down. But regardless, Gregory decided to focus efforts in the colonies. Believing the future of mankind, and his business lay in the new solar colony worlds from Venus, Luna, Mars and Titan. And that Novis would prosper by fueling the exchange of goods between worlds isolated by months of travel. He established a permanent HQ in Aeries, Mars. A shipyard in Armstrong, Luna. And even technology Divisions in Grissom, Venus. Ensuring by the time he stepped down as CEO in 2036, Novis Trade Enterprises was a common sight in the colonies. However, not long after he stepped down, new troubles began for the company. Ethan Masters took the helm of the company in 2036 at the age of 43. And was immediately hit by a wave of piracy. Pirate groups would hit Novis stations, steal what they desired and make off before local security agencies could respond. And the Earth Government at this time had little form of a spatial force to stop the attacks. And would not risk there few space capable forces chasing small bands around the solar system in searches that could take weeks or months. Novis Trade Enterprises had bases, supplies and technology on many worlds and moons throughout the system, and was largely lightly defended. They were the prime meat that fed early piracy. Hires and profits dropped sharply for Novis and the company drastically needed a solution. So, the board proposed a new company security force to protect their interest. But, another threat arose. This time in the halls of the united Earth Government. The government declared that no non government agency can control or employ a security force that exceeded 3,000 members, prohibited heavy weapons and outlawed armed ships. So, Ethan the CEO of the Company. Decided to skirt the bounds of the law by creating several small security forces under the banner of the company, and under other companies that Novis had purchased in buy outs and mergers. Buy old and obsolete weapons and adopt them into modern and heavier variants. And arm ships with technically non lethal and non military defense measures. These measures created a hidden army under corporate control. The new security forces drastically reduced Pirate attacks on colonies and locations that housed Novis interest, bases or factories. Instantly making the company popular in the colonies, but less so on Earth. The result was that colonies with Novis operations became safer than those without. And so dozens of new colonies lobbied for Novis to invest in their colonies and build Novis divisions in them. Bringing huge amounts of wealth into the company. Increasing company influence in local politics, and making them the wealthiest colonial company operating in the colonies. However, their hold on Earth was on paper mostly. However, not all is well with Novis Trade Enterprises. As Stella SinClair takes the reigns of NTE, many citizens are opposed to them holding so much authority in their colonies and regions. And protest the Corporation. Others have actively tried to attack or sabotage them. They fight an unofficial Pirate war that drains their profits. And the Earth Government constantly straddles them with new taxes and regulations. Leadership Businesses However, without a doubt NTE is among the most influential factions in colonial affairs today, with it's hands in everything from industrial production, cloning, genetic engineering, cybernetic augmentation, FTL engine construction and the bread and butter of the company, Interplanetary trade. Known headquarters Novis Trade Security Forces The Novis Trade Security Forces (NTSF), has very streamlined command structures and lacks any form of awards replacing them with pay raises. The actual strength of the NTSF is hidden by a confusing method of dividing the forces into different sectors and parts. So as to not violate existing security force regulations preventing large military build up by non government factions. On paper the security forces are a small array of many forces under different operations and names. In reality, they are all part of the same command structure and organization with the same mission. Protect Novis interest from Pirates, criminals, rebels, or sometimes even government interference. For example, Novis has listed in their records three distinct security forces in a area. The Riot Control Group, The Pirate Defense Fleet and the Light Mech Response Group. Individually, they are small, have separate logos and uniforms and commanders. But in reality they are all designed to act as one larger and efficient force. Praise and Criticism The WG officially holds a neutral view of the company like most other companies in their jurisdiction. But, The WG suspect that NTE is stirring up anti WG sentiment in the colonies, and may be making a play to diminish Earth authority in the colonies or perhaps even break away completely. While Novis does have some politicians in the WG payed for, they are far too few and have to deal with the entrenched defense of Earth based companies which hold far more influence on Terra. Such as Takaoka Heavy Industries. Public Opinion: In the colonies, support for NTE is quite high. As many work for them from Mars to Venus and Luna. The company holds great influence but no direct control over colonial affairs. And their efforts in protecting the space around areas they are involved in from Piracy has done much to earn them favorable media attention in the colonies. However, on Earth, things are quite indifferent for them. They are simply seen as yet another large mega-corporation. Underworld Opinion: The Underworld is on a off and on relationship with NTE. At various times in the companies history, the company has had underhanded deals and alliances even with some criminal organizations. CEO Ethan Masters depended on many criminal groups in obtaining weapons and munitions for the companies first security forces. And some who were close to him, speculate he was behind a couple assassinations of rival CEOs that greatly benefited his company. However, Stella SinClair is shifting this policy and making the company appear more legitimate. But, she also avoids doing things to make enemies if mafias as well, as she understands circumstances may place them in the same ship again. Controversies See also: Resolution #2420922 Incident The most recent confrontation was when the WG placed a tax on colonial trade routes. Forcing all private colonial shippers to pay a larger tax proportionate to how large the company is. Being the largest colonial shipping company, NTE took a large hit in their numbers by the legislation. And it is suspected that the bill was silently pushed through by THI. See also *Takaoka Heavy IndustriesCategory:Corporation